


Cuff Links

by Runic



Category: Iron Man (Comic), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moments between Tony, Rhodey, and Rumiko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greatbriton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatbriton/gifts).



> Originally spammed greatbriton's tumblr ask box with these. Decided to share them here as well.

Years of military training had him up and ready for whatever Tony had done that had JARVIS saying something about a fire. Years of being friends with Tony told him that there was no real danger as soon as he heard the other man start cursing. Rhodey followed the sounds, encountering smoke when he stepped over the threshold into the kitchen.

“Do I even want to know what that was?” he asked, looking down at the charred remains of whatever sat on the plate. “Did it even begin as eatable?”

“Hey,” Tony protested. “I was trying to do something nice for you. It just got a little out of hand.” He waved his hand at the plate, the handcuffs from last night still swinging from his right wrist.

Rhodey sighed when Tony began to pout. “If I kiss you will that cheer you up?”

Tony cocked an eyebrow and gave a cheeky grin. “Well, it wouldn’t hurt.”


	2. Chapter 2

Rhodey eyed the box wearily. It sat on his desk, wrapped in bright red paper. He knew exactly who it was from. Of course Tony would send him a present while he was at a secure military facility. Rhodey picked up the box and removed the top to reveal 22k cuff links in the shape of the Iron Man helmet. They were ostentatious and so very Tony. He knew he’d wear them to the next party he had to drag Tony to just to make him happy.

He picked up his phone, dialing Tony’s number. “You got my present?” Tony greeted, sounding like an excited child.

“Yes, I did. You know you didn’t have to get these for me.”

“But I wanted to,” Tony whined. “I felt bad about this morning.”

Rhodey smiled. “You know I was happy with the burnt eggs and the kiss. But thanks. I shall cherish them.”

“Of course you will. They’re from me.”

He chuckled and shook his head. “I’ll see you tonight.”

“I looooove you.”

“Love you too, Tone.”


	3. Chapter 3

Rhodey did his best to hold back a sigh as he finally gave in and asked, “What?”

The stupid grin on Tony’s face that he had been wearing all night only grew brighter. “You like me.”

“Nope. Wrong,” Rhodey said casually, taking another sip of his drink.

Tony took another step toward him, their arms brushing against one another. “Mean. If you didn’t like me you wouldn’t be wearing those cuffs.”

Rhodey glance down at the Iron Man cuff links that, yes, he had worn that night. He gave a long suffering sigh but leaned into the touch. “Fine. You got me. I like you.”

“You know,” Tony drawled out, not stepping away, “I loved coming to this house when I was a kid. Found a secret passage that runs behind the art gallery; I would hide back there and make noises when people came in so they thought it was haunted.”

“Noises?” Rhodey knew he was going to regret asking.

“Mmm, yeah, like laughter…and moaning.” Tony’s hand slipped away from his arm, running down his side to rest against Rhodey’s hip. Rhodey couldn’t suppress the shiver that went through him as Tony rubbed circles on his flesh.

“Moaning, huh?”

“Seemed like a good idea at the time.”

Tony was still wearing that stupid grin. Rhodey couldn’t help but smirk at bit himself. “Maybe you should show me this secret passage, you know, for nostalgia’s sake.”

“Sounds like an excellent idea.”

When they returned no one seemed to have noticed their absence…well, except for one person. Rumiko came up behind them, slipping her arms through both Rhodey and Tony’s. “The next time my boys decide to leave a party early they really should be considerate enough to invite me along.”


	4. Chapter 4

The Avengers had moved in. Stark Tower had officially been renamed Avengers Tower. But Tony Stark still had one bag left to unpack. It wasn’t so much that he was being lazy as it was he had let DUM-E pack that bag. He was tentative to see what the robot had deemed necessary.

But the bag was also taunting him, just sitting there in his closet. With a sigh Tony relented and decided to just get it over with. He took the bag over to his bed, opened it, and froze. There it sat, half buried under yet more T-shirts and sweatpants.

With shaking hands Tony picked up the hat, gently flipping the straw brim back into shape. His fingers traced over the red ribbon that encircled the bottom half of the hat’s crown. He remembered the first time he had seen her wear the hat, looking stunning in the blue and white floral swimsuit. Tony hadn’t been able to take his eyes off her.

Unexpectedly a drop of water landed on the straw, and the whispered sound of her name echoed throughout the room.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was painful.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be ults, but I think it came across more as 616. Whoops. :/   
> I'll get it right some day.

Tony would take a moment to consider how he ended up in Thor’s lap, but that would mean he’d have to focus on something other than the blond’s tongue practically down his throat. They hadn’t even had that much to drink…okay, no, tongue much better.

He had to pull back or suffocate. Thor didn’t seem to have such petty needs, attacking Tony’s neck with his lips relentlessly. “I really want you to bend me over that bar,” he gasped out. He rolled his hips against Thor’s, drawing a growl from the other man.

Thor stood, holding Tony as if he weighed nothing, which seriously, not fair. Tony was so focused on kissing Thor he didn’t realize where the Asgardian was taking him until his back landed against his soft mattress. Thor knelt on the bed, leaning over him. “I would see your face when I make you come.”

Tony felt a shiver of anticipation run down his spine. “Lube, dresser.”

Thor left to obtain said item, Tony stripping off his clothes in the mean time. The Asgardian came back just as he was battling with his pants and tore them off with a loud ripping sound. Well, it’s not like Tony couldn’t get another pair.

Thor’s skin against his felt amazing, the blond’s finger stretching him open had him mewling in pleasure. He leaned up so he could capture Thor’s lips again. And when had Thor gotten rid of his own pants? No, you know what, screw it. Filed under things Tony wasn’t taking a moment to consider.

With one hand on Tony’s hip Thor guided himself into the man of iron. Tony couldn’t help but gasp, his back arching at the feel of Thor’s massive cock entering him. Thor paused, allowing his partner time to adjust. Eventually Tony whined and rolled his hips. “Thor, please.”

And then it was like he had released the damn kraken. Thor surged forward, thrusting into Tony hard and fast. One of Thor’s hands traveled down Tony’s leg until it rested on his knee, pulling his leg up. Tony obeyed the command and wrapped his legs around Thor’s waist, holding on for dear life as Thor fucked him. God Thor felt good.

Tony arched upwards as Thor’s hand wrapped around his cock. He’d be horrified when later, but it only took a few strokes before Tony was coming in Thor’s hand. Above him Thor’s eyes were locked on Tony’s face, drinking in the sight of the other man coming undone.

As Tony came down from his orgasm he could only moan and crawl at the sheets as Thor continued to thrust into him. “Come on, Thor. Come on,” Tony urged.

With a growl Thor gave one last particularly hard thrust before spilling himself inside Tony. With a groan he pulled out and collapsed next to Tony. “I have absolutely no idea how that happened-“

“Well Tony, people have urges-“ Thor chuckled when Tony weakly punched him in the arm.

“Haha, very funny. I was going to say we should do that again-“ Tony was cut off yet again when Thor nipped at his neck and he failed to hold back a moan.

“Yes, we should.”


	6. Chapter 6

Tony moaned, his cheek pressed against the floor, fingers clawing at the carpet. This wasn’t an unusual situation for Tony Stark to find himself in, not by a long shot. He loved Rumiko after all, he was willing to give her whatever she wanted. Even when what she wanted was to welcome him home by wearing a hot pink strap on, and wrapping a collar around his throat.

A jerk on the chain drew his attention back to the woman behind him. “I do believe you are thinking too much, Tony dear.” He could hear the grin in her voice.

“Just about how great this feels.”

Rumiko’s hands move to his hips, the chain wrapped around her left pressing into his hip. “Mmm, good. I’d hate to think you were thinking about something other than me.”

“Never.” Tony couldn’t help but grin at the bright laughter the greeted him at that. Damn, he really did love giving Rumiko what she wanted.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally wrote smut for these two instead of dancing around it! Hopefully it turned out all right.

“If you were going to have the window reinforced why didn’t you just have them all reinforced?”

“Because I wasn’t thrown through the others.”

Rhodey smirked, not taking his eyes off the window. Tony came up behind him, resting his chin on Rhodey’s shoulder. “Why all this interest in a window anyways?”

“Oh, no reason. You just seem to be a bit skittish around it.”

“Colonel Honey Bear, are you accusing me of being scared of a window?”

“I’m not accusing you of anything, Tone.” He grinned at their reflections in the glass. “But now that you mention it…”

Tony scowled at the Rhodey in the window. “Now you’re just taunting me.”

“I would never,” Rhodey said evenly. “But you have to admit you do tend to avoid this window.”

“I have to do no such thing.”

“Prove it then.”

“Excuse me?”

Rhodey turned around, wrapping his arms around Tony’s waist, and ever so gently turning him until he could shove Tony up against the window. “Prove that the great Iron Man isn’t scared of a little window.”

“Oh,” Tony grinned back at him, but there was the slightest bit of hesitancy in his eyes. “And how do you suggest I do that, alpaca?”

“Like this.” Rhodey leaned in to press his lips against Tony’s, the inventor responding eagerly.

“Lube’s in my pocket,” Tony whispered against Rhodey’s lips.

Rhodey snorted. “Why am I not surprised?”

“I always have lube on hand when you come over.”

Rhodey reached into Tony’s pocket, pulling out the plastic tube, even as he flipped open Tony’s jean’s button with his other hand. His hand slid inside his friend’s pants (Tony never did wear underwear), wrapping around the inventor’s cock. Tony moaned, arching into Rhodey’s body. It was his turn to fight with Rhodey’s pants, grinning into the kiss when Rhodey’s hard cock sprang free.

A little lube, three fingers, and a few minutes later, had Rhodey slowly pushing into Tony, pressing him against the glass of the window. Tony threw his head back at the feel of the intrusion, his fingers scrambling futility for a surface to grab onto, sliding across the glass. “Mmm, you feel great, Tone,” Rhodey whispered into Tony’s ear.

“Back at you platypus.” The inventor moaned as Rhodey brushed up against his prostate.

“I think you’ve used that one before.”

“Yeah, we-well it’s hard to be original when you’re balls deep inside me. Fuck, Rhodey, faster!”

Rhodey snapped his hips forward, drawing out another beautiful moan from Tony’s lips. “Not afraid we’re going to break the window?”

“Just fuck me, you dick.”

Rhodey gave another hard thrust. “I believe that’s what I’m doing.”

Tony, assaulted by pleasure from Rhodey dick in his ass, and hand on his cock, could only gasp in response, rolling his hips against Rhodey’s. Tony leaned down to nip at the junction where Rhodey’s shoulder and neck met, making sure there would be a mark in the morning.

“Tony, close, so close,” Rhodey whispered into his ear.

“Then come on, babe.”

Rhodey groaned as Tony deliberately clenched around him, the Colonel unable to hold on any longer, managing a few more thrust as he pumped Tony to completion as well.

The two leaned against the window as they came down from their orgasms, Tony no longer seeming to mind that he was trapped against the portal that had served as exit to his near death experience not too long ago.

“Thanks, Rhodey.” Tony gave him a satisfied smile before kissing the tip of Rhodey’s nose.

“That’s what I’m here for.”


End file.
